Path of the Fairy Dragon
by Black-Night-Runner
Summary: Poor, Naruto all he ever wanted was a chance to live and show his worth in the world. The stupid butt-holes called villagers just won't let him. Having what you called the "Devils Luck" and a powerful being backing him. He'll take this world head on.
1. Prologue

Path of the Fairy-Guardian 

Hey guys what up? Just give you the heads up i have a lot of ideas though i wanted your opinion on them, The be time I'll only have one chapters but your reviews will decide on the continuation. Not making it sound like an order but a request. Thanks and Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no in **no way profiting** from both NARUTO or FAIRY TAIL! Any manga/anime/merchandise i use (by chance) is for **fan-fantasy only.**

* * *

><p>(What, happened?)- Character Thoughts<p>

{City}- Locations

"What, happened?"- Characters Talking

"_**What, happened?"- Summons, Dragon, or Demon Talking**_

_**(What, happened?)- Summons, Dragon, or Demon Thoughts**_

"**Lightning Bolt!" – Spells **

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

The Tailed Beasts or (Biju) are large, living forms of chakra. There are a total of nine beasts in all. They were once one called the Ten-Tails; being split apart they love their individuality. Their already immense strength is even more boosted because they control a certain element.

Since the time of the Six-Paths they were seal within humans, these specific humans were called jinchuriki. Both humans and beast rely on each other to survive. Their 'mindscapes' are places in their mind to communicate with said beasts. This allowed them to develop a bond on a personal level.

There are those who see them as pets, tools, weapons; those that want to become their friends, family; and those that downright hate them. No matter their reason, said jinchuriki will always feel alone.

=Break=

Eight years ago the strongest of the tailed beasts attacked the village Konohagakure. This beast was none other than Kyuubi no Kitsune. Every ninja tried their best to slow it down but it wasn't enough. The beloved Fourth Hokage arrived, to wage battle and used sealed it into a recently born child. The story takes place roughly after those eight years.

=Break=

{Present Day- XXXX}

(Every year, every got-damn year, they take time to chase after me.) Thought a terrified young boy, sitting what appears to be an abandon warehouse. This boy had spiky long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He's wearing a black t-shirt with orange shorts no shoes. His birthmarks in the form of whiskers lay on his face.

The boy was Naruto Uzumaki container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Currently he was hiding from the citizens trying to beat the hell out of him.

Now, living by yourself you tend to pick up a few things. For example, during the day they only glared and whispered at him. When night came, he needed to hide or risk being pummeled with fists and kicks.

"What did I do to earn their hate? I just don't understand." A teary eyed Naruto said. "If only I could leave this nightmare. Don't care where, just not here."

"_**You wish to leave? If you do, I can help with your request. Different life, techniques, and world will be the price. Just ask and I shall do." **_Said a semi-booming voice.

Naruto recognized this voice; it was the same voice that came only when there was a blue moon. This moon came once every five months. It was like the moon was his guardian angel, {I know it sounds stupid, he's just a kid alright.}

"Yes, I would like to leave this place. To start over, but can I be there with you." Naruto said, hoping to meet the being behind the voice.

"_**Of course little one, that is way I asked you. I would love to see you here."**_ The voices replied back but sound softer.

"Thank You! I'm ready when ever you're ready!" Shouted our happy little Naruto.

"_**Very well, the power I'm using will take a few minutes. When that happens, the ninjas you call them will be alert. Whatever you do don't move from the circle, ok?" **_Said the voice before two circles filled with strange writing appeared under him.

One circle was bigger than the other. The bigger circle was glowing green while the little one glowing blue.

He then starts feeling like he was being pulled, not hurting or anything. He stilled had that smile on his face when he heard footsteps coming close. He looked up and saw several masked ninjas with his 'jiji'.

His 'jiji' was the Third Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen dressed in his robes. When he felt the immense power he thought of Naruto. Going along with his first instinct was the right choice.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Come from there, please." The old monkey pleaded with the boy.

"I can't and I won't leave the seal." Naruto responded back being serious.

This is the first time Naruto ever said no anyone. He shook his surprise off, "Why not, Naruto? Do you even know what it does?"

While asking the question, he gave the dog ANBU a secretive look who was behind the child.

Running to grab hold of the child, he didn't expect to bounce off a shield. Righting himself in the air, he land softly.

What was that?" The dog ANBU asked?

"_**Naruto, tell them to stop. They'll hurt themselves, just one more minute." **_The voice said, through only Naruto can hear it.

"Stop it. You'll hurt yourselves, this seal not only protect me but I'll be free." Naruto said, at the end he looked happy.

Through you can't see the ANBU's faces do to the masks, each add a confusing look. (Be free?) They thought at the same time.

Before anything else happened the seals glowed more brightly. Naruto start dissolving from their sight.

"Naruto!" Screamed the Hokage and the ninjas.

"Don't worry 'jiji' I'll be find. I'm free from this hellhole; I'm going to a place that will accept me for me. Bye-Bye." Just like that Naruto Uzumaki container for the Kyuubi, son of The Forth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Whirlpool's last survivor Kushina Uzumaki was gone.

Sarutobi start barking out orders for a Search and Rescue squads. He wasn't called 'God of Sinobi' for nothing. He knew he won't find him, but he'd hope to get him back someday.

(Please, be safe Naruto. Were ever you are.) Thought Sarutobi.

It will be useless for the child was gone. I mean he vanished from their sight, warehouse, village, country and the world. They were not going to see him again.

=Break=

(Fiore-Fairy Forest)

This forest is located in North-West of Fiore. Keep traveling and you it is west of Shirostsume Town and Mt. Hakobe. Just on the out skirts of nearby mountains.

Not much is known about this forest. The only thing is that most of inhabitants have low magic power. If you're lucky than you can find one that have enough to defend against a mage. Most of the animal are taken because of their ability and sold to the highest bidder.

It's a lush forest containing several of floras that are being studied and named right now. The notable part of the forest is the giant tree in the middle. The people of Fiore named it Ancient Tree or 'Furuki'. Giving shelter to many animals and producing some of the tastiest fruit.

This where we find little Naruto head to once he woke up. Taking in all the greenery and colorful animals the image was breath taking.

"_**Ah, you're finally here Naruto-kun."**_ The recognizable voice spoke from above.

When he looked he saw a creature by definition beautiful. Said creature had a serpent like body covered with blue-diamond scales. Pair of skinny long arms with five fingers each side. On its head was long flow of green hair on its head. The fairy-like wings were sprouting from the shoulders and ears. Head, neck, body and wrists were adorned with gold-red battle armor.

"What, you know my name?" The confused boy asked.

"_**Yes I do. I should because I'm the voice you've been talking to lately." **_The creature spoke with humor.

Couple of minutes passed now sound from both parties. One was staring at the beauty, while the other was mentally laughing at the boy.

"_**Hmm. Your staring Naruto-kun, do you not like my look?" **_The creature asked out of pure amusement.

Snapping out of it Naruto here and there trying to tell it no. After couple of minutes he calmed down and started talking. "No, nothing like that you just look pretty. Your voice sound female, though."

"_**I would hope so I am female after all." **_The humor laced voice said. Resisting the urge to laugh she spoke. _**"Don't worry about it, now my name is Thessia the Fairy Dragon."**_

Naruto took note of how proud she said her name. Deciding to keep of starting over he did the same. "The name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Thessia chuckled a little bit. _**"Now, Naruto as there are multiple of reasons I bought you here. One, was I needed someone to take as a student to teach Dragon Slayer Magic. None of the kids had what I was looking for until I saw you. Two, I didn't like the way the villagers were treating you, yet you never gave up. You showed the will to live against any obstacle life throws and you never waver to the dark thoughts that were building. Friend or foe you've treated each of them with respect. There's also your undying determination as well. **__**These are the things I'm looking for in my student which so happens to be you." **_She finished her speech towards the little kid.

Hearing all these words of praise brought a satisfying feeling in his chest. Right there he knew he wanted to make this dragon proud of him. He thought of what she said and a question popped up. "What's magic and what type of Dragon Slayer you're going to teach me?"

"_**Think magic similar to chakra and Justus only faster, stronger and better. But magic is not the mix of physical and spiritual energies. It's more spiritual and intellectual power one needs to train in. Now, my magic is around Fairy Magic. This magic allows the user to release gold fairy dust from their bodies for different spells and effects. Unlike the humans mines more potent and it varies." Thessia pauses, allowing Naruto to take it all in. "By varies I mean that I produce different dust for an element. Say, fire, water, earth or air. This allows you more room to battle and keep your enemies on their toes. I will also be teaching you incantations, this allows you to manipulate words to produce spells. Last one will be re-quip, this allow the user to store items in pocket dimensions."**_ Thessia laughed at how Naruto eyes grew big and his jaw hitting the ground. She knew he would go places in his adventure.

"Yes! I knew I made the right call to leave and come here. Thank You, Thessia-kachan." Naruto yelled and jump to hug his foster-mother.

Said proclaimed foster-mother just watched with a smile and hugged him back. So lost in thought she almost forgot the most important thing to tell him.

"Naruto, we need talk. This type of discussion is very serious, so treated with up most respect." Naruto can hear the seriousness in her voice and only nod.

"Good, because this topic is dealing with you. Now do you know what happened eight years ago to former village?" Testing his memory and making sure she doesn't have retail the story.

"Yeah, a giant demon attacks the village. Our Fourth Hokage defeated by killing it. It was when I was born as well. Though not many talk about it, but rumor said it was a gigantic fox." Naruto answered fully not understanding why she asked.

"_**You are both right and wrong. You see Naruto that rumor was indeed true on that a gigantic fox did attack your village. But your Forth didn't kill it; he couldn't because it was made out pure chakra. To stop the he seal away half its power inside himself, while the other half was seal in a child." **_Pausing to see a white Naruto._** (Looked like he figured it out.)**_

"The Fourth sealed it in me didn't he?" Asked a scared and confused Naruto.

"_**I'm afraid so, he wanted the villagers to see you as their hero holding it back but we know that didn't work." **_Her voice filled with hate every passing second. That was until she felt a hugged on her tail and not let go.

Her hatred for the villagers gone. Replaced by the smile their thanks to Naruto. They stayed like that until they looked up and saw it was getting dark.

"_**Alright, lets head inside the Furuki and get some shut eye. Oh, starting tomorrow we're starting your training. Foster son or not I'll be working you into the ground to make sure you're ready for this world." **_She missed the boy sweating bullets of nervousness. Just how much of her training would hurt?

He lay down next to her and he felt Thessia's strong arms around him. This action made him fell warmth, love and protection. With these feelings he went to sleep.

Hearing his voice mellowed she knew he was asleep. There was just one more thing to do. Visit a certain someone.

"**Fairy Powder: Sleep Spore" **Waving her hand blue particles of dust appeared around him. He inhaled them forcing him to stay asleep.

She put both hands on the left and right side of Naruto's head. A golden light come from the hands, while her magic seal appeared underneath them.

"_**Magic to Magic, And Mind to Mind**_

_**My Soul now, Will intertwine**_

_**Meld my Soul, And travel to**_

_**The one whose thoughts, I wish I knew"**_

Opening her eyes, she found herself in what appears a room massive in size. Above her head she saw tubes of various sizes. She laid her gaze on a giant cage, a piece of paper with kanji for seal on it.

"_**Who dares interrupt my sleep?" **_A grumbling voice feel with malice voiced out.

"_**Hello, Kyuubi my name Thessia. I would like to talk to you about a certain boy."**_

* * *

><p>Now most people would run scared of seeing such a beast. Not Thessia she came on a mission to help her foster son. Nothing was going to stop her. Stay tune to see what'll happen next.<p> 


	2. New Dragon in Town

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no in **no way profiting** from either NARUTO or FAIRY TAIL! Any manga/anime/merchandise I use (by chance) is for **fan-fantasy only.**

* * *

><p>(What, happened?)- Character Thoughts<p>

{City}- Locations

"What, happened?"- Characters Talking

"_**What, happened?"- Summons, Dragon, or Demon Talking**_

_**(What, happened?)- Summons, Dragon, or Demon Thoughts**_

"**Lightning Bolt!" – Spells**

* * *

><p><strong>New Dragon in Town<strong>

Naruto has taken is training serious. Now, 4 years of training can make change to a person (especially if you have dragon and a demon fox.) The torture sessions (as Naruto dubbed it) allowed him to have a runner's body for a 12 year old. His hair grown spikier and longer into mid-back ponytail (think DBZ Brolly's hair with ponytail.) Thessia told him about a guild called Fairy Tail, there are powerful, extremely willful (you catch my drift.)

* * *

><p>{Fairy Forest}<p>

"_**Alright, come down here. Time to see this spell you worked on."**_

Thessia, the Fairy Dragon and keeper of the forest looked at Naruto with pride. The boy came a long way under both her tutelage and Kyuubi. Said demon fox was lying under a tree not far off.

During his training both sensei's found a way to bypass the seal, while keeping it intact. Kyuubi's body is a crossbreed of a fox and rabbit (think red ryo-ohki with nine little tails).

Coming back down to land from using his **Wing Magic**. God, how he loved the feeling of flying. He stood in the middle of their training ground. (Alright, here we go.)

"**I call upon the Ancient Power**

**I wish to be another Face **

**Magic seen Far and wide**

**Make another in my Place"**

White sparkles surrounded Naruto from head to toe. The sparkles die down showing an exact replica of Thessia in all her glory. To say that both "Original Thessia" and Kyuubi was surprise is an understatement.

"_**Well, how do I look?"**_ Both creatures stilled were in shock for multiple reasons. They couldn't sense the boy's level but that of Thessia's. Another reason was, they didn't sense his energy building to us the incantations.

Snapping out of her stupor Thessia recollected herself. _**"I must say never would have imagine that you surpass me in incantations. I see that you're a natural gift at them. Though I could sense it for a moment. Anybody else wouldn't have given it much thought."**_

Naruto canceled the spell just as Kyuubi walked over, _**"You can become great, but I'll still break you down to perfect it."**_

"Yeah, yeah I heard you slave driver." The last part Naruto said to himself. Kyuubi caught the last part and socked upside the head. "OOOWWW!"

_**(These two were made for each other.)**_ Thought Thessia, with mild humor. She decides to get this last meeting over with.

"_**Alright, you two calm down. It's time for Naruto to see the world, ok?" **_Even though Naruto knew his step-mother had to leave. The sadden feeling of not seeing her again was still there. Though that feeling was pushed aside. With the excitement of meeting new people and doing battle with them.

Coming to give one last hug, he said good-bye. Kyuubi jumped on his shoulder waiting to leave. They both start walking until a book hit them. Picking up the book, and looking back at his flying mother he yelled, "At least, give a guy a warning before throwing things!"

"_**I'm going to miss that kid. He'll be alright though." **_With that last thought Thessia left.

The book was medium size with leather texture and his magic seal on the cover in gold. Opening the book he saw a letter left by her.

"Listen to your magic it will guide you in your darkest hour, Thessia."

* * *

><p>{2 Weeks Later}<p>

We see our blond wearing maroon green lined long-sleeve shirt, khaki pants tied at the knees, and brown strapped sandals. The outfit is finished with figure-less gloves and silk knotted belt. You can also see a strange fox hanging on his shoulder.

Naruto and Kyuubi can see Magnolia Town at the end of the road. Said town is home to the one and only Fairy Tail Guild. Their mages don't give a hoot about the Magic Council's Law, his type of people.

They could've made it to Magnolia in less time, but Kyuubi kept his training up. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he tripped on something.

Grumbling about wondering objects. Said object was a body, though…."AAAWWWWWW!"

A low grumbling came from the ground. When he tripped, Kyuubi was also knocked to the floor.

"_**What are screaming about you idiot?" **_The idiot looked over to him with a "are serious look."

"Do you not see the body or are you just blind?" Rolling his eyes and ignoring the question. The fox walks over to the body and notice the chest was rising up and down.

"_**Calm down you gaki **_(brat) _**he must've passed out is all. Why did I ever get stuck with loud moth weakling?" **_"Hey!"

(Oh, how I like to torture your little furry ass one of these days!) A chibi Naruto raging in his mind.

Back to the body it was teenage boy that look the same age as him. He has light blue shaggy-straight hair, black eyes (though the eyes are closed), and pale skin. He wears a short sleeve white shirt, over skin tight black pants and mid-leg black boots. Next to the body was a white large over-coat with straps on the long sleeves. A silver staff with a large open circle attached to a small enclose circle. In the enclosed space was a beautiful deep blue-sea colored gem.

"_**Alright, enough starring let's keep moving somebody will help the boy."**_ Shocked at such a suggestion Naruto declined.

"No, we'll help him. I can't just leave him like this, it wouldn't feel right." Sighing, as he knew the boy would be like this. Wanting to help everyone out if he saw a chance.

"_**Use your magic to speed the process."**_ Nodding at the idea, he gathered his fairy dust. He blew the dust over the boy.

"**Fairy Magic: Shinseina Hai **(Sacred Ash)**!" **The dust glowed dull-green and wrapped around the entire body. Internal and external injuries were healed leaving no damage at all.

The boy's eyes snapped open and bounced on his feet feeling refreshed. Stretching his body left and right he turned to boy that helped him.

"Thanks a lot. Whatever you did really helped." Nodding his head in thanks he starts walking the road again.

"Hey, wait a minute." Turning around he sees the same boy catching up.

"What's up? You feel better right?" Wondering if his magic lost some power (doubt it).

"Uh, oh yeah. I feel great thanks to you. That means you're a mage right?" Raising an eyebrow towards the accusation. Silently asking "how'd you know".

"Because the bruises I had were made by magic. So only magic could heal me from that. Also cause of the fox-thing that's looking at me." The boy answered the silent request.

Scratching behind the fox's ears to calm him down (so cute). Then he remembered he didn't even get a name.

"I see. Well, sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my partner Kyuubi." Moving is other hand for a shake. The other boy reached and shakes it.

"Cullen. Christophe Cullen nice to meet you." Noticing where their heading he asked.

"So Magnolia Town, going there to join Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, heard they had some of the strongest mages there. What about you?" Curious of his tag along.

"Not sure. I am a mage but don't know if I'm ready to… "

"Look, if you want to be a mage you have to pour your sweat, blood, and tears into it. Don't half-ass it, if you do that you're only asking for trouble. Not being mean, but true mages will take that as 'spiting in the face'. That's a sign of disrespect for their craft. Win or lose one thing for certain you gain experience to move forward with your choice."

Both Kyuubi and Christophe had a look of thoughtfulness of his little speech. _**(The gaki **_(brat) _**came along way with his training. Dare I say it, I actually proud of him? Though I won't tell him that got to save face.) **_(He's right. I won't rush head in, but maybe I can give it my all. Alright let's see if your will can back up that claim Naruto Uzumaki.)

* * *

><p>{Magnolia Town}<p>

Magnolia, a merchant city since the ancient era and prosperous in magic. The design of the town is a combination of both western and medieval styles. People that visit this place get swept by its events and or festivals.

We find our three travelers walking through Central Path. There were stalls of all kind such as food, books, clothes, etc. Everything insight was eye catching, awesome and full of life. Well two out of three were gaze-watching. Kyuubi was on Naruto's head sleeping.

"This place is awesome! Look at these things; we're going to have a lot of fun here." Shouted an exciting Naruto.

"_**Would stop making noise its irritating." **_Growled Kyuubi who just wanting to sleep.

"Why you little…"

"Now, now let's not fight we should relax and enjoy ourselves." Christophe trying to calm them both down. For you see when these two get into fights. Whatever damage Fairy Tail does on jobs is nothing compare to what happens between Naruto and Kyuubi.

Both dropped the subject and continue walking around. They walked to a stand and bought a map of the town, so they wouldn't get lost. Needed a well good shower and food they headed off to a nearby hotel.

They soon found a nice hotel called Hotel Coor Hotel Bar. The lobby was decorated with calming colors and several family table sets. Across from them was a bar for all drinks (coffee, whine, soda, etc).

"May I help you?" They turned and saw the receptionist. The man has black hair and eyes, with a cigarette in his mouth. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black slacks, and boots.

"Yes" Christophe said gently. "We need a room for 2."

A grey tinted screen appeared and started typing his fingers, "No, the only one we have is a one bedroom. Though this one has a sleep-sofa, will that do?"

"Sure, thank you."

"Very well. Method of payment?"

"Cash."

"Name?"

"Christophe Cullen."

"Right Away, sir." The reception done his job and gave them the keys. The group walked towards the stairs to last floor. The hallways were clean thoroughly, warms colors on the walls and part of the furniture.

They found their room and went in. The room was made of cool colors this time. The room held a bed, dressers, lamps, kitchen, bathroom, bed-sofa, and television. They hit jacked pot for a place to stay.

"Alright, here's the plan. Christophe washes and be ready to head out tonight. Kyuubi you can order anything for us. I'll be right back." Naruto headed towards the door.

"_**Hey, kit? Where are you going?" **_Turning around he addresses the plushy-fox.

"Going to the Toy Store 'Tom'. Need a necklace." Leaving the room to get what he came for.

Christophe was washing up, not knowing that Kyuubi is putting one hell of a charge on the room. (This will not end well.)

* * *

><p>{Toy Store 'Tom'}<p>

The Toy Store is a two story building made of green-white brick with the giant store sign. Couple of toy pictures decorated the side and part of the building. The person owned the building took really good-care of it as well.

Going inside he looked what can only be describe as toy wonderland. Each shelf held a terrific toy, from car, figurines, board games, etc. The second you tell were made for building your own stuff bear. Due to the kids with parents coming downstairs.

"Welcome!" A cheery voice beside him.

What he saw will forever be burned in his mind. In front was a beautiful girl, with fair skin, big brown eyes, and blue-black tinted hair in pig tails. Wearing one piece bikini body armor, showing space between her melon breasts. Shoulder plates with white cloth covering her arms, skin tight leggings and silver high-heel boots.

Shaking his head to get out his perverted thoughts. He said what he came for.

"Well, we do have scrying jewel, but it's expensive. That'd it correct?" She asked Naruto. (Glad I did those requests on my training journey with Kyuubi.)

"Yes, that will do lovely. Also put it on a gold chain." She complied and put it inside a blue gift box.

He paid for the scrying jewel and left. Walking down the path he came from. (Now the only thing I need is a piece of his clothing or something.)

* * *

><p>{Pathway Lane}<p>

Seeing the different citizens having fun and not staring at him gave him a sense of peace. Nothing like those horrible villagers and he like that way. (No, that's in the past, leave it there.) He scolded himself, to stop such thoughts.

Looking up he couldn't believe it there on the side was what he's looking for. Running to the stand he saw several different looking potion bottles. Seeing the stand owner was an old man. Eyes close, grey braided hair and wearing simple shirt and shorts with sandals. Getting finish dealing with the kids he stepped over.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice the potions your selling." The old man took pride in what Naruto said.

"Why yes, these potions are one of kind, healing, perfume, and wishing." Outside Naruto looked ecstatic but on the inside knew very well potions like those can only be bought from a true magic shop. He knew who sold these things but he need the old dude to tell it himself. (That just might work.)

"Hey, I deal with incantations. Manipulations of words is very powerful magic. I like to tested out to show you and sell them to you. If you allow it?"

"Simply wonderful, please by all means." Said the happy old timer. (Hook, line and sinker.) A chi-bi Naruto said smirking.

"Very well." Holding his right hand out, his magic seal appeared.

**"Requip: Majinai no Hai!** (Book of Incantations)" A book appeared out of the seal. The book didn't change at all except with more entries.

Naruto noticed he has the old man attention full blast and some passer-by's. The seal on it glowed and open flipping pages on its own. It stopped on what Naruto need.

**"Let the truth be Revealed**

**Open secrets that are Sealed**

**From the mouth there are no Lies**

**After which the memories will End"**

The old man glows a bit and returns to normal. He looks around confuse wondering if the spell didn't work. His face turns to smear thinking the kinds duped him.

"Your spell is trash it didn't work. Don't waste my time." He said it hotly, though Naruto had a smirk on his face.

"Actually he did work. This is a truth spell. The reason i cast it was your potions are fake and you know that don't you?" The whole time of explaining the mans face was turning grim. People were talking among themselves wondering if they got duped.

"Now, this is where the spell kicks in. Normally you wouldn't spill but with this your will tell me. Who's the man selling you these potions?" Try as he might he couldn't stop the words coming out.

"The Mad Drug Owner." Several people are furious, having to hear his name. He's the type to hoodwink anybody just to sell potions. Thing is said potions never work. If he had family he'll do the same thing to them.

"Where's the shop at?" Again the man couldn't hold it in.

"East part of town. Only way to get there is with the Sukaruki (skull key)." He pulled it out the key to give it Naruto. Dismissing the book he took the key.

With the key in the left hand and right hand opened. Gathering is fairy dust in the hand to condense.

**"Solidify and Shape the way! Fairy Combination: Dasutokuron** (Dust Clone)**!**" The condensed dust shaped itself into the key with all detail. Now there are two identical keys Naruto has. He gave the cloned key to the old man and put the original in his pocket. Having everything he left to track back to the hotel.

Behind him the old man snapped out of the magic induce trans. He focused his sight on the angry crowd who rushed him for the refund. listen carefully you could hear his terrified screams.

"Well I have everything, let's just pray that we can pull this off." With that thought he kept walking.

* * *

><p>{Fairy Tail Guild}<p>

He we have the largest, and strongest guild in Fiore. The members always have sense of adventure and they show it with destroying property on missions. The building is huge on the outside and inside with numerous amount of things. We see everybody chatting away eating and drinking. Some getting into little skirmishes with each other. On the second floor mostly use for S-Class Mages and the Guild Master himself.

When front door opens everybody is silence wondering who it is. The person was no one special, so they went to whatever they were doing.

"Everyone listen up! Got some juicy information you have to hear!" Said person yelled out. One thing everyone does here is gossip, some true some false (doesn't really matter). It's the hottest thing to do around.

"Hmph, what so juicy you after yell." Said a snobbish woman. This is Ms. Evergreen, who speialized in **Fairy Magic** and holder of the **Stone Eyes**. One woman you don't want to cross.

"To answer your question, rumor going around that there's a strong mage in town." Everyone gave him deadpan look.

"Probably someone wanting to make name form themselves."

"No, Ms. Evergreen. This one is different apparently, he uses **Fairy Magic** just like you." He smirked when he saw the look of shock and outrage on her face.

This bit of information as everyone's attention. They only knew of Evergreen using that type of magic. They all knew she prided herself on this magic, this was like a slap in the face.

"Really, we must meet this young one, won't we?" The all turn to see Guild Master Makarov standing with S-Class Mages.

"Probably wouldn't hold up against Evergreen, anyway." Said Laxus, grandson of the current guild master.

"Mah, Mah will just have to found him to see for ourselves." Said Gildarts sounding nonchalant when he's anything but. Currently the guild's ace. (For another **Fairy Magic Mage** to be out there and we didn't know. This person can keep a low profile, very low.)

"So what else can he do?" Evergreen said, wanting more information on this person.

"Some people saw him using **Requip** for a book, **Combination Fairy Magic**, and **Incantations.**" The dude finish is say. Evergreen got a look of confusion about the last part. She was positive she didn't hear anything about this type of magic.

"Hmm. You sure they said incantations?" Asked a questioned Makarov. He heard about it of course but only one being had that power. His eyes snapped open, (Did she have a student?)

Gildarts, Laxus, Ezra, and Mirajanne (Mystogan isn't there) looked at him. They know he know's and just wanted to confirm it.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm sure. I even have a copy here. Let me read it..."

"Read, don't put no magic behind it. You don't have the necessarily amount to use it." Warned old man Makarov.

"Oh, oh okay.

Let the truth be Revealed

Open secrets that are Sealed

From the mouth there are no Lies

After which the memory will End"

Makarov wasn't one of the **Ten Wizard Saints** for nothing. That was a true incantation and only one being had the power over raw magic. This student was indeed her's.

"Sigh, looks like Thessia had a student." Some people didn't who that person his except a few mages.

"You can't mean **Thessia the Fairy Dragon**. That's a myth isn't?" Asked a shocked Mirajanne and Ezra. Gildarts and Laxus shook their head at that.

"It's not a myth people just wasn't able to find her. She resides in middle of the Fairy Forest. Chances are she's gone, she left after she taught her student." Said Gildarts, the rest of the people there agreed.

They all heard the door slammed, at looked to see Evergreen wasn't there. Didn't take long for everyone to know where she went. She went after the one (in her mind) trying to take her place.

We see her walking in town looking for this person. Her magic erupting around her in a cloak fashion. Her fury, jealousy, and rage will be quench with this person's blood. With a sadistic smile on her face she walks calmly towards the general area of her target.

* * *

><p>=END=<p>

Uh-Oh! Look out Naruto you a vicious woman after you. How'll this fight turned out? Just what does Naruto want with at the Mad Drug? Stay tuned and find out?


	3. NightTime Adventures

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no in **no way profiting** from either NARUTO or FAIRY TAIL! Any manga/anime/merchandise I use (by chance) is for **fan-fantasy only.**

(What, happened?)- Character Thoughts

{City}- Locations

"What, happened?"- Characters Talking

"_**What, happened?"- Summons, Dragon, or Demon Talking**_

_**(What, happened?)- Summons, Dragon, or Demon Thoughts**_

"**Lightning Bolt!" – Spells**

**Night-Time Adventures**

{Hotel Coor Hotel Bar}

We see Naruto, heading back to the hotel. Walking into the lobby, the lobbyist see's him and call's him over to talk.

"Sorry for stopping you, but your twelve course meals will be there momentarily." He looked too stunned for words, so he just nodded his head.

"Very well", (What the hell did that derange stuffed fox order. Sigh, should've seen this coming.) With these thoughts he continues toward the room.

Now, Naruto isn't one for surprises because let's face it, he was raised by a dragon and a biju (tailed beast). Though he wasn't ready to see a destroyed room filled with food, trash and underwear (specifically female…WHAT THE FUCK!). Growing a big tick mark, he start thinking of ways to punish these animals (bad pun for Kyuubi). Taking a deep breath to control himself he looked around for said animals.

Looking towards the couch, he found Kyuubi sleeping with a snot-bubble. Christophe is lying on the bed with a lecherous smile, while blushing madly. Sighing once again, he was going to address that later because they really have important work to do.

"Hey, you lazy-bums get the hell up!" He didn't receive any response from both of them.

(That's it, no more mister nice guy!) Gathering his magic powder, you can hear small sparks on said powder, he blew it across them.

"**Fairy Magic: Denki Sutan Funtai **(Electric Stun Powder)**!" **With a snap of his fingers, both received a shock to their systems (couldn't resist got it from Static Shock).

They found themselves on the floor smoking and twitching everywhere. Blinking a few times and tempers flared to the extreme. "**Wh**at **th**e **he**ll **wa**s **th**at **fo**r**?**!"

"Seriously, I was gone for an hour at best and you two DESTROYED THE ROOM!" Naruto exclaimed, his voice growing by the minute.

At least they had they looked sheepishly. "Well you see-", they were cut off by the deadpan look Naruto gave them.

"You know I don't really care. Christophe get ready were leaving, Kyuubi your staying to clean this." Kyuubi eyes and mouth went wide (comically sight to behold).

**"I'm not cleaning-"** He stopped at the sight of a regular short black belt with a blue magatama. Nobody would've thought possible somebody could intimidate the great fox (besides Madara, story for another time). Now, to others it didn't look like much, Christophe for example, but to Kyuubi it's another prison. **(Shit, the kit's incantation is the only thing I could admit being afraid of. Not telling anyone, that's for sure.)**

A smirked took place on Naruto's face, telling that he knew exactly what he was thinking.

"**Let this object be a Bind**

**Force this one to my Will**

**Keep the spell, till my Say"**

The belt gave a light glow and took off towards kyuubi's throat. Christophe, just stared at the sight, (so this is **Incantation Magic**, impressive). The little fox was rolling on the floor trying to get adjusted to the belt.

"With that done, let's go Christophe. Oh, you better use your other form to clean the room. Thank You." Both Naruto and Christophe left.

**"Sigh, let's get started. At least as a human I can always use that."** The fox shifted to his human form and start cleaning.

{High Time Restaurant}

The cool air breeze of the night was wonderful for couples walking about. The street and building lights gave several areas a wonderful glow. Our two young mages are currently eating at a local restaurant.

The restaurant was a beautiful two story building. Red bricked with silver outlined even around the windows and door. The building's name was big as the sun (figurative speaking). The inside had the calm family atmosphere to it, making your time here enjoyable.

"Sigh, the food here is excellent. I couldn't stop myself when I found out that they serve ramen." Christophe couldn't believe that he saw a lot of bowls stacked on top each other. (What the hell, where does he put it all?)

He ignores Naruto and continues eating his own food. Waiters were coming back to collect the bowls. The manager on the other hand, was having a heart attack for two reasons; he was losing a lot of food to the boy (if he keeps this up I won't have any left), and the possibility of the money he was going to receive was just delightful.

'Ding...Ding' Hearing the bell he turn towards the front door and he was shock to see who it were. I was none other than the famous Raijinshu (Thunder God Tribe), including Laxus Dreyar.

The atmosphere of the restaurant did a 180 degree to loud and noisy in a heartbeat. Almost everyone there were big fans for one of the strongest teams in Fairy Tail. The manager went over and sat them down at their table.

Naruto open one eye, to see what all the commotion was about. Instead he saw a lot of people hovering over a single area. "Geez, they act as if he's a gift from Kami-sama or something."

"No, just high-level mages is all. It's to be expected considering who they are." Christophe continued eating. Naruto looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Their known as The Thunder God Tribe, and are one of the strongest teams from Fairy Tail." He noticed the gleam coming towards his eyes. "Don't even think about starting a fight with them."

"Why not, their strong and I like to fight against those types." He whined like a child (though he is one).

"That maybe so, but do you actually think we can handle them? When they have vast experience under their belt?" He asked trying to get threw his thick skull, (This is Naruto why am I'm even trying?) That statement just put a large foxy-grin on his face.

"Exactly, this is why…" He was cut off by a loud shrieking noise. "THAT'S WHY WE SHOULD LOOK FOR THE PUNK EVEN MORE!" Both boys look over at the only female at the table standing while raging at her teammates.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSATND? ANOTHER PERSON IS OUT THERE WITH MY FAIRY MAGIC I'LL BE DAMNED IF HE GET STRONGER THAN ME WITH IT!" Laxus, Bickslow, and Freed looked at her with exhausted expressions. (It's like talking to a brick fucking wall), all three men thought the same thing.

"Listen, I understand that you want to find this person. We don't know who he is, where he is, what he look like, etc. So we have to treat this person like a mission, okay?" Freed tried to reason with the ever growing tempered woman.

"He he, why do you sound like this is an actual mission? I mean this person probably weak like those fools back at Fairy Tail. Hehe, not to mention anybody who associates with said person." Bickslow just sounded so full of himself.

Laxus on the other hand wasn't being fooled. He knew how a mission can go wrong in least than a minute. So when he since a similar magic of Evergreen's he secretly look towards it. (So, that must be him, though who's the other boy with him?)

While this was going on, Naruto and Christophe were getting aggravated to the extreme. Though, Christophe was keeping in control unlike Naruto, his magic spiking little by little. He knew something was going to happen if they didn't leave soon.

"Let's go, but make no mistake that if they do come after us we'll defend ourselves." Naruto nodded at that, putting the money to pay on the table and they both left.

"ONE MORE THING-" Evergreen's ranting was cut off, yet again. "SHUT UP, YOU HARPY OF A WOMAN!" Laxus having enough of her yelling, sighing he calmed down. "Besides, while you were acting all bat shit (she went flushed at the face being embarrassed) I think I found the boy."

The three mages look towards him, waiting for him to continue. "I picked him up through my corner eye, while listening to you. He knew how to mask his magic, but pushed enough he'll let it slip. So I'm assuming he knows enough to protect himself. You still want a chance to fight him?"

Evergreen just stilled her resolve and nodded once. "Okay, now I suppose we take him by surprise. Meaning we'll split them up." They just look confuse at that. "Oh yeah, he travels with someone probably a nobody but were not taking any chances. Freed and Evergreen will take the blue hair brat out, myself and Bickslow will keep the target on ice (so to speak) until you come."

They like that idea a lot, but Bickslow was chuckling crazy from his seat. "How about if Freed my some 'rules', if the brat loses he'll teach Ms. Ever what he knows. He wins, well Freed can make some other 'rules', but tell him something else."

Everyone had to take a double take on that plan. Bickslow wasn't known to be the brains of the team, but what he said was damn good. This was going to be an interesting little meet.

{Streets of Magnolia}

We see our young hero's walking onwards to the Mad Drug Store. Though according to Naruto's scrying, they have to go through the park. The park was beautiful with flourishing trees, blossoming flowers, fountains and statues. The path their walking had no soul in sight.

"Okay, this is creepy and where is everyone?" Naruto couldn't help but to agree with Christophe. His gut was doing turns, something was very wrong here.

"Give me a second." Bringing his hand to the blue magatama earring on his right ear, it starts glowing. A ringing sound (only Naruto) can be heard, it stops when a voice come through it.

**"What is it kit, I just got done cleaning?"** Kyuubi's said a bit tired and bored.

"That's great and all, but we have a problem. You see, I and Christophe just got radar by the Thunder God Tribe-" He got cut off by Kyuubi. **"WHAT! How the hell did that happened?"**

"First of all, I don't know, probably some rumors going around. The point is I feel a battle coming, so I'm going to need you here when it goes down." **"Got it, see-"** A loud screeching noise hit Naruto's ear full force.

He flinched, "What the hell?" Christophe sent Naruto a confuse look. "The connection to Kyuubi just went out. That's impossible because its magic based so unless I ran out of magic, not likely. Then we must be in some sought of magic barrier."

Christophe just got a look of realization. "What about a barrier that was created by a mage?" Naruto, thought about it, "It's possible, why?"

Before he told him what he thought, another voice entered the area. "Oh I don't know, probably because we have just the mage to do just that." They looked where the voice came from, and complete look of shocked over came both of them.

-Break-

When the connection went off abruptly, Kyuubi knew something was wrong. Jumping out the window of the room, he landed on another roof. He kept leaping from roof to roof, concentrating on Naruto's magic general area.

**(Hang on kit, I'm coming.)** These thoughts kept going through his head, making go faster.

-Break-

Standing in front of them was none other than Laxus. He was smiling like crazy, standing in all his glory.

Christophe and Naruto were now on guard, this was not just any mage this was an S-level mage. "So, what I heard in the restaurant was just my overacting wishful thinking?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "Afraid not, you see there's a person that want to fight you."

"As much as I like to do battle, I'm really busy at the moment." They heard what little thumps, coming from behind. Turning around, what looks like a small…totem pole? "What the hell?"

"**Rain Fomeshon **(Line Formation)**!" **A large crescent-shaped beam came straight from said totem pole. They dodge the beam; one going left the other right. **BOOM**, they see a good section of trees turned ruble, and a deep gash running across the ground.

Naruto skidded to a stop to see Bickslow hanging upside down on a lamp post. Preparing to retaliate he hears several bussing' sound coming from behind. He looks to see Laxus firing a dozen or so lighting shaped bullets. He back-flipped several times, to evade getting hit by the bullets.

Laxus landed infront of him nodding his head as approval. "Nice reflexes you have kid." Bickslow came to his side giggling, "I just know you're going to be fun to play with."

Don't get Naruto wrong he love's challenges but even he know when he's out of his league. "Sigh, can't we just talk this out or something?"

Laxus and Bickslow turned to each other then back at Naruto. "Sorry, we can't, you see we have someone that want to fight you." "True, True."

(Have no choice, just keep my guard up.) Taking in deep breathes, he start running high speed. They both look shocked until they all heard an explosion. The ground shook slightly, Naruto turned his eyes slightly and saw a dust cloud.

The slit second he took his eyes away, Laxus dashed to deliver a hard two piece combo. Sending him back, he righted himself in mid-air to a crouch. "You might want to pay attention, or you'll lose fast."

Whipping the drop of blood from his lip, he cleared his head of cob-webs. (He's right they'll rip to shreds if I'm not careful.) Gathering his magic dust, **"Michi o Katameru to Keijo! Yosei no Kumiawase: Dasutokuron! **(Solidify and Shape the way! Fairy Combination: Dust Clone!)**"**

Good amounts of dust condense in front of him and made another Naruto. This caught both off guard and they knew this was another ball game. (So this is his Fairy Combination Magic. Oh yes I need something like this.) (Hmm, he'll make a powerful nakama (partner), especially with our guidance.)

We see the Naruto's, Laxus and Bickslow taking battle stances. Each side ready to fight it out or at least try. This battle is going to attract some audience….right? (Just hope Christophe can handle himself till I'm done here. Something is telling this is going to take awhile.)

-Break-

Over to Christophe, he just got up to see Naruto dodging multiple lighting bullets. (Got to help, Naruto and then figure a way to get out of here.) Running over he soon found himself surrounded by golden dust. Realizing what it was unhooked his necklace.

"**Yosei Bakudan: Guremurin **(Fairy Bomb: Gremlin)**" **The dust ignites, several small explosion combine to make one big blast. Two people come in, viewing the handiwork of the blast. The dust cloud is holding strong, not letting them see what's inside.

Evergreen and Freed were waiting to see if Christophe was going to come out. Evergreen starts to get impatient, "Tch, I thought he was stronger than that? Oh, well let's get the other one." Just when she turn her back, a straight beam of water was making its way to her. Freed jumped between them, pulling his sword out he said, **"Yami no Ekurityuru: Kyozetsu **(Dark Ecriture: Reflect)**!"**

With a swing of his sword he wrote the rune in thin air, the water bounced off and headed back towards Christophe. Acting on instincts he jumped, letting pass under him. **"Tsubasa no Maho: Furaito** (Wing Magic: Flight)**!" **

Hearing that he looked towards the flying green-thing, oops I mean Evergreen. "I'm sure you can do better, right?" Catching up with him, she bought her fan down only to be intercepted by his staff. "What do you want with us? We didn't do anything to obtain such aggression." Numerous times they attacked each other, until they landed into stalemate.

""Does it matter, others said you were strong. Enough talk, show me your power." Pushing each other back and retaking their stance.

The staff's crystal glowed and he charged forward. Seeing this she flew trying to dodge, she didn't catch the smirk. **"Mizu no Maho: Suibun Yaei-chi **(Water Magic: Water Encampent)**!"**

The moisture in the air condenses to water, and began to enclose around Evergreen. "I thought I dodged it, so how could I be trap?" "Easy, the staff allows me to pull moisture from all things. The air, tress, and grass are just few examples, with water inside I can use." Turning his attention from Evergreen, he saw Freed just standing there.

"I see impressive ability you have, though that won't help against me." Christophe noticed he stated with indifference and not arrogance. "Well, let's just test that theory of yours." They raced towards each other, CLANG, holding with each other off. They started their deadly dance of fighting, showing the prowess skill with their respective weapons.

Freed did multiple high and low strikes keeping Christophe on the defense. Jumping back, he spun his staff and stroked diagonally. Though Freed blocked it successfully, the small opening of the staff caught the handle of his sword. With a tug, Christophe made the rapier fly across the field to a tree.

"Without your sword, you can't send runes towards me." Throughout the fight Christophe had this tingly feeling, the Freed didn't show anything, yet. He just hoped he was wrong.

"That's some what true, but not all true. The moment you start fighting me was the moment you already loss." (What the hell is he talking about? He sounds as if he could still 'write' his runes.) Christophe tried his hardest to think over what he was saying.

"Seeing that your confuse, let me explain. The sword did allow me to send my runes across the field to my enemies, but I still have other methods I can use." Closing his eye, he let a smirk come to him. "For example, I could just simply touch you and my runes are on you."

Christophe, eyes became large when he finally caught on to what Freed said, "No way". With a snapped of his fingers, a set of runes appeared on his right wrist. **"Yami no Ekurityuru: Itami **(Dark Ecriture: Pain)**!" **The next thing Christophe knew he was felling an extreme amount of pain. As if his inside were burning with white hot fire, and being stabbed a thousand times over. He fell to his knees and couldn't help but let terrifying scream escape him.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

=Break=

Jumping to escape a lightning strike, and a few dolls hurdling towards him. He heard a loud pith scream that made his back hair stand up.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" he looked towards where Christophe was and saw him on the ground cradling himself. Evergreen was still trapped in a prison of water and Freed walking toward his blade.

"What the fuck did you do to him you bastards?" He heard snickering come from Laxus and Bickslow, "Just showing what we're capable of. You have a choice, save your friend by surrendering or let him suffer by fighting us. Again, the conclusion of this fight is made up to you."

Now, he knew for sure he couldn't handle them by himself. This is 4 to 1, well 3 to 1 since Evergreen is still trapped within the water bubble. (Sigh; guess I have to hold till the fox comes, this is such a drag.)

"Well, there is that…**Tsubasa no Maho: Furaito** (Wing Magic: Flight)**!" **A pair of brown fad to white, arm length wings came to back and took flight to the sky.

"You think he's leaving his friend to run?" Bickslow asked to Freed and Laxus. "No he's up to something, the question is what though?" They were right; he sensed a large amount of magic come from Naruto. There was a golden ball of magic in his hand.

From the prison, Evergreen was thinking how to get out when she too sensed the magic climbing. (What's he doing gathering that amount of magic?) Looking up she saw the same thing as her attack, (No, it can't be I'm done making that myself!) "GET OUT OF THERE! THAT'S JUST LIKE MY NEW ATTACK I'M CREATING! RUN!" Screaming to her teammates.

They looked towards her then to Naruto, (I doubt it's the same, she doen't have the same magic levels I do.) "This is different, something of my own creation.", Naruto said, when he heard the little conversation.

**"Firudo o Henko shi, Shikai kara Watashi o Kakusu! Yosei no Maho: Chiri no Kumo no Arashi **(Hide me from sight, Change the Field! Fairy Magic: Dust Cloud Storm)**!" **Raising the hand that held the magic ball, several tendrils of dust clouds burst forward. The magical clouds are spreading over the entire field. This was also covering everybody's eye sight. Any one outside of the battle, would just see a large enclosed bubble with a storm raging inside.

* * *

><p>Freed who was enjoying see a pain fill Christophe retching on the ground. Even though the dust clouds are impairing his eyesight at the moment means nothing to him. Anybody that are branded with his runes, are connected to him which he can then use to sense said person(s).<p>

Imagine his suprise when not only does the screaming stop, but he can't sense the other mage. (What's happening, how can he escape my runes? It was as if they-URGH!), mussing cut short when pain exploded where his stomach his. Looking down he see the staff's end buried in place. Removing and a spin kick later have him rolling on the ground to a one-knee stand stop.

"This match is just getting started. Time to take it to another level!" exclaim Christophe, ready to fight his opponent win or fail. He'll fight to prove that he can be a great mage. To himself, the world and especially to Naruto.

* * *

><p>That was an awsome chapter, baby! How you like my battle, my OC's and everything! Man took me forever coming up with this, doin stuff from scratch tend to do that. Hey review it, <strong>no flames at<strong>** all.****  
><strong>


End file.
